The present disclosure relates generally to heating, ventilating, and air conditioning (HVAC) systems, and more particularly, to systems for weatherproof roof hatch assemblies for HVAC systems.
Residential, light commercial, commercial, and industrial systems are used to control temperatures and air quality in buildings. To condition the buildings, HVAC systems may circulate a fluid, such as a refrigerant, through a closed loop between an evaporator where the fluid absorbs heat and a condenser where the fluid releases heat. The fluid flowing within the closed loop is generally formulated to undergo phase changes within the normal operating temperatures and pressures of the system so that quantities of heat can be exchanged by virtue of the latent heat of vaporization of the fluid to provide conditioned air to the buildings.
Certain equipment of an HVAC system may be disposed on top of a roof of a building. Thus, to provide access to equipment, the building may be fit with a roof hatch that connects the interior of the building to the roof. However, the roof hatch may not be weatherproof and/or impact resistant in conditions having high winds, thus limiting performance of the HVAC system by enabling unconditioned air or rain to enter the building. Accordingly, it may be desirable to provide roof hatches having a greater weather resistance or structural integrity to allow for more efficient operation of the HVAC system, while also enabling users to access the rooftop from inside of the building.